Завтра
by Lady Marius
Summary: Идея банальна, так как не я одна пыталась описать возвращение Беллатрикс из Азкабана и ее встречу с Темным Лордом. Этот фанфик, скорей всего, просто описание моего отношения к Белле и Темному Лорду и их чувств друг к другу.


_**Имя автора**__: Леди Мариус  
__**E-mail автора**__: __bella___  
__**Имя беты**__: _

_**Тип:**__ гет  
__**Рейтинг**__: __R__  
__**Пейринг**__: ББ/ ТЛ  
__**Жанр**__: roma__nce__ / __angst__  
__**Саммари**__: _ _знаю, что идея банальна, так как не я одна пыталась описать возвращение Беллатрикс из Азкабана и ее встречу с Темным Лордом. Этот фанфик, скорей всего, просто описание моего отношения к Белле и Темному Лорду и их чувств друг к другу. _

_**Предупреждение: **__ООС Лорда_

_**Комментарии автора:**__ В этом фике Лорда я вижу, как Ральфа Файнса в его нормальном обличии, и никак по-другому)_

_**Диклеймер**__: ни на что не претендую! _

ЗАВТРА

_Было душно от жгучего света,  
А взгляды его — как лучи...  
Я только вздрогнула. Этот  
Может меня приручить.  
Наклонился — он что-то скажет.  
От лица отхлынула кровь.  
Пусть камнем надгробным ляжет  
На жизни моей любовь._

_**(А. Ахматова) **_

_Холодно, снова, черт возьми, холодно. И что же нужно опять этим проклятым дементорам? _

Беллатрикс поежилась в своем тонком изорванном платье, прижавшись спиной к каменной стене и обняв худыми руками свои колени. Она чувствовала, как ее душа начинает замерзать, как ее покидают все чувства и эмоции, а на их месте появляется холодная пустота. Это было страшнее всего. Беллу терзали страхи, ей казалось, что через миг должно произойти что-то ужасное. Порой, она лежала на холодном полу, смотрела в серый потолок и кричала от безысходности, хоть и знала, что ее крик все равно никто не услышит. Иногда же, смотря сквозь тюремную решетку на бушующие волны, Беллатрикс испытывала необъяснимый прилив надежды на лучшее. Но чаще всего женщина не могла понять, что именно чувствует: есть ли у нее будущее или же она обречена на гибель. Правда, с другой стороны, Белле было плевать на то, что случится с ней. У нее было лишь одно желание – чтобы вернулся он, чтобы он вновь завладел волшебным миром. Мечты о его появлении были всем смыслом ее теперешнего существования.

Было невыносимо находиться здесь, в тесной и холодной камере с каменными стенами, поросшими мхом и лишайниками, но вера в то, что он вновь обретет власть, придавала ей силы для борьбы. Беллатрикс свято верила, что вскоре произойдет то, о чем она так самозабвенно мечтает, что еще совсем чуть-чуть, и он снова появиться в ее жизни. И больше не будет этого проклятого холода и мрака! И ее повелитель увидит, что Белла оставалась преданной ему даже в самые ужасные моменты ее жизни, и за это он щедро наградит ее. Эта мысль вот уже который год удерживала Беллу на краю пропасти, за которой было сумасшествие.

_Еще чуть-чуть... Скоро все измениться... Все начнется сначала... И тогда все вновь вспомнят обо мне... И узнают, наконец, на что я пошла ради Господина..._

Последнее время она все чаще и чаще задирала рукав на левой руке и часами глядела на расплывчатое изображение черепа со змеей. Казалось, вид Черной Метки давал ей силы жить дальше, существовать в этом ужасном месте. Каждую секунду Белла ждала, что вот-вот почувствует знакомое жжение на коже предплечья, что эта боль разольется по всему ее телу. И это будет означать лишь одно: Лорд Волдеморт снова обрел силы.

_Ах, Темный Лорд, сколько еще можно ждать... Я выдержу все, мой повелитель, только вернитесь…_

Беллатрикс провалилась в полузабытье, где ей виделись какие-то тени и образы. Несколько раз она просыпалась в холодном поту, лежа на острых камнях, вытирала кровь с порезанной кожи, потом снова засыпала. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, какой сейчас год, какой месяц, какое число... Здесь существовали только ночь и холод. Только гроза и ветер. Влага и сырость. Сквозняки и лед. Но последнее, правда, появлялось лишь тогда, когда приходили дементоры, чтобы принести еду. Больше они не появлялись в этой части башни, им здесь было нечего делать. Зачем им лишний раз появляться у этих несчастных Пожирателей Смерти?.. У них уже не осталось никаких эмоций. Беллатрикс не жила, она просто существовала. Смотрела на руку. И ждала. Она готова была ждать целую вечность…

*******

Белла открыла глаза. Ее сознание все еще частично перебывало в черной бездне, в которую она провалилась во время сна. Эта бездна граничила с темной пропастью безумия, из которой уже никак нельзя было выбраться. Это было влияние, которое оказывал на человека Азкабан. Не дементоры, не отсутствие общества, не холод и голод, а сами эти серые каменные стены, высасывающие из тебя по капли все надежду и все воспоминания, которые давали силы жить дальше.

Беллатрикс услышала, как где-то там, в другом мире, волны разбиваются о скалы, как завывает ветер, как тяжелые капли дождя падают на твердую землю. Все это было так странно. Белла уже не помнила, когда последний раз слышала шум прибоя или шторма. Это было много месяцев назад, а может и лет... А может десятилетий... Она уже ничего точно не могла сказать. Она даже не знала, какое сегодня число, уже не помнила, сколько ей лет. Но сейчас с ней произошло нечто странное, такого не было уже много лет. Она не могла сидеть на месте, она чувствовала, что ее бросает в дрожь, что у нее неестественно трясутся руки, а голова идет кругом. Нет, это никак не связано ни с холодом, ни с голодом, ни, тем более, с Азкабаном. Это что-то новое, из другого слоя реальности. Или, может быть, это что-то старое? Что-то такое старое и до боли знакомое, что-то, что раньше заставляло ее чувствовать себя самой счастливой женщиной на свете. Что-то такое, что Беллатрикс не испытывала уже долгое время. Да, это именно то, о чем она так давно мечтала!

Беллатрикс быстро, привычным жестом руки, закатала рукав. Да, змея на метке действительно двигалась, словно ожила.

_Беллатрикс, ты слышишь меня? Я вернулся! Я жду тебя! Ты должна вернуться ко мне…_

Голос... В ее голове звучал знакомый голос, тихий, похожий на змеиное шипение. На мгновение Беллатрикс показалось, что она сошла с ума. Но ведь она снова услышала его голос! Значит, он правда вернулся, возродился! Ее всемогущий повелитель!

_Лорд, он снова здесь, он вернулся, он снова обрел силы!!! ВЕРНУЛСЯ!!!_

Белла почувствовала, как рвется наружу судорожный смех, она не могла его больше сдерживать. Она лежала на холодных камнях и хохотала, и ее неистовый смех разносился по всем углам небольшой камеры, она слышала свое эхо, отражающееся по всей тюрьме, и пока еще не понимала, что это вовсе не отголоски ее криков... Это остальные Пожиратели ликуют, радуются возвращению Лорда. Значит, все они тоже услышали его зов. Значит, Беллатрикс не выжила из ума, значит, в скором времени она увидит Милорда!

Беллатрикс с трудом поднялась на ноги и, прихрамывая, доковыляла до окна. Она не могла не кричать, не могла быть спокойной.И, как будто бы в доказательство того, что Лорд Волдеморт вернулся, где-то слева раздался громкий стук. Белла от неожиданности отскочила к противоположной стене. Как раз в этот же миг стену пронзил жуткий взрыв, заполнив весь остров оглушительным грохотом. Беллатрикс чувствовала, что в нее врезаются острые осколки камня, но ее это уже не волновало. Она слышала, как по коридорам разносятся победные крики покидающих тюрьму узников, как они бегают по этажам, не веря в неожиданное освобождение**. **Беллатрикс почувствовала, как в лицо ей дует морозный ветер, как сквозь дыру в стене в камеру залетают снежинки, запутываясь в ее черных волосах...

- Я иду к тебе, мой Лорд, я буду с тобой всегда, не сомневайся... - словно в бреду, шептала Белла.

Она чувствовала, как ее ноги отрываются от твердой поверхности, как все вокруг заполняется серебристым светом и как порыв северного ветра уносит ее куда-то …

Через несколько секунд Беллатрикс почувствовала, что ее ноги коснулись твердой поверхности. У нее кружилась голова, а Черная Метка на руке горела, будто бы охваченная языками пламени. Для нормального человека это показалось бы весьма болезненным ощущением, но только не для Беллы. Может быть, она стала мазохисткой, но она была согласна чувствовать эту боль вечно.

Свершилось! Чудо ли это? Главное, что Темный Лорд вернулся. Белла никогда не сомневалась в том, что он всесилен. Он не человек, он - высшее существо... Она всегда боготворила своего хозяина, но теперь, после стольких лет разлуки, ее страсть достигла невероятных размеров, делая Беллу безумной и фанатичной. Это нельзя было назвать любовью, это было чем-то большим, и другой человек вряд ли смог бы испытать нечто подобное.

В следующий миг ее сознание прояснилось, и Белла смогла относительно четко видеть все, что с ней происходило. Однако все это больше напоминало сон. Но, тем не менее, это было реальностью.

Она оказалась в таком знакомом кабинете, отделанном черным деревом, вдоль стен тянулись бесконечные полки книг по темным искусствам, на мягком ковре стояла мебель, обтянутая драконьей кожей и ... она увидела ЕГО.

***

Темный Лорд сидел в своем любимом кресле, он был одет в черную мантию, капюшон скрывал лицо, но как только Беллатрикс появилась в помещении, он медленным движением откинул его. Беллатрикс узнала в нем того, кого полюбила, будучи еще школьницей, того, кто обучил ее всему, что она сейчас знала, того, кому отдала себя, свою жизнь, свою душу. Ее любимый Лорд, с темными густыми волосами, бледной кожей, правильными чертами лица, тонкими бескровными губами и прямым носом. Изменились лишь глаза. Прежде они были серо-голубыми, выразительными и ясными, а сейчас же они стали ярко-красными и узкими, как у змеи. А еще худые, изможденные плечи, костлявые руки, тяжелое дыхание. Он выглядел уставшим и постаревшим, хотя это не имело никакого значения. За последние годы изменились почти все, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать.

Увидев Лорда, Беллатрикс, не раздумывая, кинулась на колени, и, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц, склонила голову почти до самого пола. Если бы она могла, она бы разрыдалась. Но Белла не могла себе этого позволить при Милорде. Она просто преданно смотрела в глаза Господину. Она ничего больше не понимала. Только, то, что все ее мечты сбылись. Лорд снова посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и она кожей ощущала его присутствие.

- Мой Лорд… - одними губами прошептала женщина. – Я ждала Вас, мой Господин, вы вернулись! Я всегда знала, что рано или, но это обязательно произойдет!

Беллатрикс прикоснулась губами к его длинным пальцам.

Губы Темного Лорда растянулись в холодной улыбке. Он редко улыбался, но сейчас, видимо, был один из тех самых редких случаев.

- Рад снова тебя видеть, Белла, - произнес Лорд Волдеморт, четко выговаривая слова и растягивая буквы. – Встань.

Как же она соскучилась по его приказам! По этому холодному, негромкому, но властному голосу, по спокойной интонации, с которой он отдавал приказы и распоряжения.

Находиться рядом с ним, слышать его приказы, повиноваться ему, отдаваться было верхом счастья для Беллатрикс. Это была неугасающая страсть, длившаяся уже несколько десятилетий, страсть и преданность, которые тесно переплетались с неистовой любовью, ставшей для Беллы смыслом бытия в этом мире. А всем ее миром был Темный Лорд. Ведь, все мысли Беллы всегда были заполнены только им, все ее поступки были совершены во имя его и для него. Пусть это называется фанатизмом или помешательством, пусть все осуждают ее за измену мужу, ее волновало лишь мнение повелителя. Она никогда не пыталась скрыть свои чувства к Лорду, напротив – она гордилась ими, точно так как гордилась своей преданностью ему и его идеям. Он был для нее идолом и богом, и если бы его не было, Белле было бы незачем жить.

А Темный Лорд это знал. Он ценил это, а возможно, когда-то в прошлом, когда он был способен на это, Лорд питал к ней какие-то чувства. За ее самоотверженность и готовность выполнить для него все, Темный Лорд выделял Беллатрикс из других его сторонников. Он знал, что она первой кинулась искать его после той ночи в Годриковой Впадине, но тогда удача повернулась к ней спиной – Белла попала в руки аврорам и была заключена в Азкабан. И на суде она не пыталась оправдать себя, она честно заявила о том, что служила Лорду и что гордится этим. Она не стала убегать из тюрьмы, как это было с Малфоями, она не стала просить защиты у Дамблдора, как это сделал Снейп, она осталась с Волдемортом до последнего. Да, ее, конечно же, посчитали ненормальной и приговорили к пожизненному заключению, но даже это не умерило пыл Беллы. Она не отреклась от Лорда даже тогда, когда сама могла запросто умереть. Она никогда не смогла бы его предать, Лорд был в этом уверен, и поэтому мог доверять ей как самому себе. А сейчас, вернувшись в уютный кабинет Лорда, Беллатрикс не могла поверить, что пережила все эти годы без него… Все казалось недавним кошмарным и монотонным сном, который повторялся каждую ночь, не переставая. А теперь она в один миг проснулась, однако сны эти оставили в ее душе неизгладимый отпечаток.

Темный Лорд медленно поднялся с кресла. Белла стояла напротив него, не сводя глаз со своего хозяина. Ее до такой степени захлестнули чувства преданности, страсти и привязанности, что она не могла даже пошевелиться. Она просто стояла и наблюдала за ним, ожидая от него каких-либо действий.

- Белла… - произнес Волдеморт.

Его длинные пальцы легко коснулись ее подбородка. Они были такими холодными, что Беллатрикс невольно вздрогнула.

- Ты, как всегда, верна мне…

- Вы ведь знаете, мой Лорд, что ради Вас я готова пойти на многое, на все… - прошептала Беллатрикс.

- Я знаю, Белла, знаю, - он говорил все тише и тише, а голос его все больше и больше напоминал шипение.

Белла к этому привыкла. Она любила этот голос. Она смотрела в красные глаза Темного Лорда, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то проблеск того, что происходило бы с ним на самом деле, но это было невозможно. Волшебник был, как всегда холодным, бесстрастным и спокойным. Вот в этом и весь Волдеморт. Сейчас ему не хватало лишь жестокости и хладнокровия, но на данный момент это было не к месту. Беллатрикс никогда не вызывала его гнева, и он не мог к ней относится так жестоко, как к остальным.

А Белла так же спокойно и непринужденно стояла посреди сумрачного кабинета, освещенного лишь парой свечей. Сейчас она была похожа на маленькую девочку, которая увидела нечто волшебное, то, о чем мечтала с самого детства. Темный Лорд приблизился к Беллатрикс почти вплотную, не отводя от нее взгляда. У Беллы закружилась голова, будто она была пьяна.

- Ты очень ждала этого момента, ведь так?.. - сказал Волдеморт.

Он медленно провел длинным бледным пальцем по щеке Беллы. Она почувствовала, как в ее венах начинает закипать кровь. Лорд так же медленно и неторопливо убрал ее черный локон за ухо, приблизил свое лицо к ней.

- Азкабан нисколько не испортил тебя, моя дорогая, - таким же полушепотом говорил Лорд. – Ты все так же прекрасна, как и прежде…

Его горячее дыхание обжигало Белле лицо, шею, а он продолжал неторопливо поглаживать Беллу по лицу. Это было так, как раньше, в совсем забытой жизни, которая теперь казалась вспышкой далекого прошлого. Подобно зарнице, она мелькала в сознании, но тут же угасала, приглушенная годами заключения. В Азкабане Белла не могла вспоминать эти моменты, дементоры не давали ей наслаждаться самыми счастливыми воспоминаниями ее жизни, которых, кстати, было немало. Лишь только сейчас Белла смогла вспомнить, какие у него нежные руки, какие теплые губы, мягкие волосы…

Темный Лорд криво усмехнулся, словно прочитав мысли женщины. Он легко прикоснулся большим пальцем к ее губам, потом начал медленно поглаживать щеки, веки… Белла закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этими мгновениями, которые, казалось, она испытывает впервые. Она легко прикоснулась ладонью к его руке, их пальцы переплелись. Жест был таким простым, но он столько значил для Беллы!

Правая рука Волдеморта змеей скользнула к ней на талию, и он поцеловал ее в уголок губ. Беллатрикс прижалась к Темному Лорду и обхватила руками его шею. Их губы, наконец, нашли друг друга и слились в поцелуе. Он был яростным и диким. Темный Лорд казался голодным диким зверем, наконец, нашедшим свою жертву. И сейчас этой жертвой стала Беллатрикс. Но она была счастлива оказаться ею.

Белла изо всех сил старалась не потерять голову, рассуждать здраво, проявлять как можно меньше эмоций. Она зарылась пальцами в его густые волосы, чувствуя, как его руки скользят по ее талии. С каждой секундой голова кружилась все сильнее и сильнее, а предметы вокруг становились все более нечеткими и размытыми. Каждая клеточка ее тела дрожала. А в душе, казалось, надулся воздушный шар, готовый вот-вот взорваться, выплеснув наружу все то, что накопилось за эти годы заключения и мучительного ожидания в Азкабане. В последнее время каждую секунду, каждую долю своего существования Белла тайно мечтала об этом моменте, о том, что сможет снова прикоснуться к Лорду…

Какой бы жестокой и хладнокровной она не была, она все равно являлась женщиной. Пускай человечность было спрятана где-то в глубинах ее души, за завесой неистовства и жестокости, но порой она давала о себе знать. И тогда Белла не могла отвечать за себя и свои эмоции. Наверное, сейчас был один из тех редких моментов. Ей хотелось быть просто любящей женщиной, стремящейся к взаимности. Она чувствовала, что еще миг и из ее глаз польются слезы, и она уже не сможет их сдерживать. Она не хотела допустить этого, не хотела, чтобы он видел ее слабость. Она просто хотела, чтобы этот момент длился вечно…

Лорд немного отстранился, тяжело дыша. Белла стараясь не смотреть в его глаза, опустила взгляд к полу. Ее кидало то в дрожь, то в озноб. Ей чудилось, что сейчас она захлебнется от переизбытка чувств.

Она не знала, сколько времени они вот так простояли друг напротив друга, не произнеся ни слова, – минуту, полчаса или полночи.

Ей было спокойно и уютно, она не боялась того, что может произойти в следующую секунду. Наверное, только сумасшедший мог вот так безмятежно находиться рядом с Лордом Волдемортом. А Белла могла. Она и была сумасшедшей. Темный Лорд медленно переместил руки ей на спину, потом его правая рука легла ей на плечи. Волдеморт снова наклонился к Беллатрикс, но теперь его руки касались застежек ее платья, и вскоре женщина поняла, что стоит перед ним полностью обнаженной. И что с того? Это ее никак не смущало. А чего же смущаться?..

Лорд окинул женщину оценивающим взглядом, а после снова привлек к себе. Уже не сомневаясь, Белла сама приникла к его губам, которые тут же раскрылись навстречу ее языку. Пока она его целовала, Волдеморт ласкал руками ее плечи, спину, талию, бедра… Он нежно коснулся внутренней части ее бедер, Беллатрикс снова почувствовала головокружение.

Было трудно различить – сон это или явь. Белла очень смутно понимала, что происходит. Вот они уже оба упали на пол, а он не переставал обнимать и целовать ее тело… Она чувствовала в себе его разгоряченную плоть, тихо стонала от удовольствия и смутно видела улыбку на его лице. По лбу струились капли пота, в комнате становилось слишком жарко, голова шла кругом…

Она так любила его… За всю ее жизнь эти чувства не угасли, а стали еще сильнее и крепче. Это было одержимостью, вечным пороком, проклятием. Она ненавидела своего мужа, свою семью, которая вынудила ее стать миссис Лестрейндж. Она проклинала тот день, когда послушала свою мать, когда вышла замуж за Рудольфуса. Но прошлого не изменишь, приходиться жить сегодняшним днем. А сейчас она была счастлива, как никогда. А он?.. Сейчас это был не Лорд Волдеморт. Это был просто мужчина, у которого были чувства, который хотел быть рядом с любимой женщиной и не думать больше ни о чем. И только Белла могла знать его настоящего, только в такие моменты их мимолетной близости. Близости, когда каждый час казался минутой, а минута - часом.

Сколько прошло времени, как она оказалась в этом кабинете? Что произошло? Почему ей вдруг стало так тепло и легко?

Беллатрикс прижалась к Волдеморту, погладила его по волосам и посмотрела на языки пламени, пляшущие в камине. Как она давно не видела огонь! Он, уткнувшись носом в ее длинные черные волосы, водил рукой по ее телу.

- Ты вернулся. Это, наверное, сон.

- Скоро наступит завтра, но сон продолжится. Правда, тогда он будет совсем другим…

Его голос, как всегда был ровным, но Белла все же могла уловить в нем какие-то эмоции. Это случалось так редко, но все же случалось.

- Другим… - эхом прошептала Белла. – Пусть так…

Она прикоснулась губами к его бледному плечу и вздохнула. И снова все так быстро закончилось. Мимолетные встречи, а потом – холодное и пустое утро. Но, ради этих редких встреч стоило жить. Жить для него, не жалея ни о чем. Было страшно лишь умереть, зная, что он будет нуждаться в тебе. А он нуждался. Во всех смыслах – и рабыня, и любовница, и верный Пожиратель Смерти, и просто единственный близкий человек.

А завтра будет завтра, а после снова и снова будут повторяться эти мгновенные искры страсти, скрашивающие длинное ожидание.

- Я люблю тебя, мой господин…

- Я люблю тебя, моя Белла…

**-КОНЕЦ**


End file.
